


To be his boyfriend

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Everyone Sucks Here, Fell!Palette is a pervert, Fluff, M/M, Moving Out, Underfell Goth, Underfell Palette
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Fell!Goth estava de mudança. Estava cansado de ter que viver baixo o teto de seus pais idiotas e queria poder finalmente se libertar daquele lugar ridículo.Mas ainda se sentia um tanto estranho sobre onde ele moraria daquele dia em diante.
Relationships: Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	To be his boyfriend

Fell!Goth empacotava o quanto de coisas podia. Seu quarto estava uma bagunça, o que dificultava um pouco encontrar tudo o que queria levar, ou seja, seus livros e roupas. Não queria levar muitas coisas consigo - não que tivesse de qualquer forma - mas não queria acabar esquecendo alguma coisa naquele lugar, já que não poderia voltar depois.

Voltou a xeretar debaixo das cobertas de sua cama, tentando ter certeza absoluta de não ter esquecido nada. Ainda estava um tanto nervoso com a ideia de se mudar, mas uma boa parte de si continuava a insistir que era o melhor a se fazer. Não que ele já não morasse sozinho de certa forma, já que seus pais só o davam o básico do básico de comida e água, mas nada que realmente fosse-lhe importante. Goth não se importava tanto com a falta de carinho que seus pais lhe davam, mas ainda era um pouco desconfortante pensar que seus próprios pais não te amam e, no fundo, ele gostaria muito que seus pais tivessem sido mais amorosos com ele. 

Mas não importava mais de qualquer forma. Ele estava se mudando e logo logo deixaria tudo aquilo para trás pra nunca mais pensar naquilo de novo. E naquela hora, a última coisa que precisava eram distrações. Retirou-se da zona de seus pensamentos e voltou a pegar suas coisas e colocar dentro da caixa de papelão, com algumas roupas e outros livros.

Assim que acabou de arrumar tudo, suspirou e caminhou até a caixa, que guardava todas as suas coisas e memórias. Ele só desejaria que fossem memórias melhores… Mas de qualquer forma, tinha que ir. 

Palette o estava esperando.

Pegou sua caixa e deixou aquele recinto sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Goth andava pelas ruas calmamente. As pessoas o olhavam mas não era tão incomum, já que era praticamente impossível andar em Underfell sem alguém te fuzilar com o olhar. Mas ele não se importava, apenas queria chegar logo na casa de Palette antes que alguém o atacasse e ele tivesse que parar tudo para virar um típico “cara de Underfell”.

\- Hm… Cadê aquela merda de lugar? Quando o Palette disse que tinha saído da casa do pai não achei que ele teria ido pro fim do mundo. - disse para si mesmo enquanto acelerava o passo. 

De fato, aquele lugar parecia mais longe do que imaginado. Quando Fell!Palette o disse que havia mudado de endereço e que não era tão longe, Fell!Goth imaginava que seria apenas alguns quarteirões para baixo e não uma caminhada inteira pela superfície. Ele podia jurar que já havia passado metade do dia e ainda não tinha encontrado aquela maldita casa. Ia apenas continuar a caminhar e procurar aquele bendito lugar até que ouviu seu celular tocando.

\- Alô. - disse Goth, de maneira grosseira.

_ \- Hey Cupcake~ Por quê está demorando tanto? Já tá tudo pronto e você tá demorando uma eternidade pra chegar…  _

\- Talvez ajudasse se a sua casa não fosse na PORRA DO FIM DO MUNDO! - gritou o menor, prendendo o celular entre o ombro e o que seria seu ouvido.

_ \- Mas nem é tão longe! Eu te mandei as instruções pelo whatsapp. Era só você ler e se orientar, ou você acabou perdendo o Google Maps também? _

\- Eu vou voltar pra casa. 

_ \- Hey hey hey! Se acalma pelo amor! Era só brincadeira! Credo! -  _ disse Palette. - _ Enfim, eu te dou um help. Onde você tá? _

\- Literalmente quatro quadras pra baixo da sua casa! - gritou. - Só fala onde é sua casa.

_ \- Oh, tá bem atrás de você. _ \- disse Palette, agindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Goth arregalou os olhos.

\- COMO É QUE É?! - gritou ele no celular, fazendo o de vestes esverdeadas dar risada com o mau humor do pequeno.

_ \- Sorry Cupcake, mas tenho que ir. Tem um maluco gritando na frente de casa. Hahaha! _ \- Goth franziu o cenho e desligou o celular. Se estava de mau humor antes, agora estava ainda pior.

Saiu andando com a cara amarrada e pisando duro até o outro lado da rua, onde era a casa de Palette. Por estar carregando a caixa, ao invés de bater na porta, Goth simplesmente chutou-a com força. Não que ele não fosse fazer isso se não estivesse carregando a caixa de qualquer maneira. A porta logo se abriu e Palette cumprimentou o menor com um sorriso travesso e inocentemente forçado, enquanto que o outro só grunhiu.

\- Hey Cupcake. Por que demorou tanto? - provocou, só piorando o humor de Goth.

\- Não. Começa. - forçou a caixa nos braços de Palette e entrou logo em seguida, soltando um alto grunhido por conta do stress.

\- Ué, só uma caixa? - perguntou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha. - Achei que você fosse trazer mais coisas, Cupcake.

\- Eu quis trazer só isso, oras. Não tenho que trazer a casa inteira, sabia? - outro grunhido…

\- Eu só pensei que você traria mais coisas já que é uma mudança e não uma festinha do pijama. - foi só terminar de falar que recebeu uma fuzilada do olhar de Fell!Goth. Palette riu com a reação do menor e caminhou em sua direção. - Ahh eu estou só brincando Cupcake. Você tem que aprender a desestressar um pouco. - disse ele, colocando o braço ao redor da cintura dele.

A princípio, Goth apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, afinal, Palette sempre enchia o saco dele quando ele estava de mau humor, tanto que ele já estava acostumado com isso. Mas não demorou muito para seus olhos arregalarem e suas bochechas tomarem uma coloração forte.

Fell!Goth rapidamente ocultou sua expressão e estreitou os olhos enquanto encarava o maior, que tinha uma expressão pervertida em seu rosto.

\- … Tira a mão da minha bunda. - falou entre dentes, repreendendo o maior, que não tomou qualquer atitude. Fell!Palette abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Ah, mas sua bunda é tão macia~ - provocou ele enquanto apertava o traseiro do menor, deixando-o extremamente corado.

\- Cala a boca! - reclamou Goth. Seu rosto nem era mais visível tamanho era seu rubor. Palette riu com a reação do menor. Deixar Fell!Goth irritado era o ponto alto do seu dia. O maior, sem tirar a mão do traseiro de Goth, deu a volta ao redor dele, ficando de frente para o mesmo. Usou sua mão livre para erguer o queixo do de capa negra e forçá-lo a lhe encarar.

\- Eu amo esse seu jeitinho irritado~ - disse Fell!Palette, usando de uma voz mais grave e profunda. 

Goth desviou o olhar, tentando fingir que seu rosto não estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate. O maior riu mais uma vez com a reação vinda do menor. Realmente, provocar seu namorado era a melhor parte de seu dia.

Fell!Goth nem viu em que ponto o maior tinha aproximado tanto seus rostos, mas, quando percebeu, ele já tinha seus lábios ossudos grudados nos seus, beijando-o com destreza, mesmo que Goth não tivesse retribuído ainda.

Estava tudo indo tão rápido naquele momento. Parecia que tudo aquilo era um filme e que quem estava assistindo estava passando as cenas rápido demais, pois Goth, de novo sem chance de responder ao beijo, sentiu Palette deslizar suas mãos por suas costas até seu fêmur, o mesmo logo fazendo força e o pegando em seu colo, o que forçou o menor a envolver sua cintura com as pernas.

O maior logo quebrou o beijo por falta de ar, e encarou Fell!Goth com um olhar pervertido muito bem notável em seus olhos, além de ter um sorriso malicioso estampado em seus lábios.

\- Q-qual é a desde sorrisinho besta?! - reclamou Goth, segurando firmemente em seus ombros para tentar se equilibrar melhor.

\- Hehe, eu to tocando na sua bundinha~ - provocou ele, apenas deixando o menor ainda mais sem graça. Goth escondeu o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço de Palette, soltando um grunhido alto.

\- Cala a boca… - murmurou, sua voz abafada pelas roupas que o maior vestia.

\- Hehe. Vem, vou te levar pro quarto. - disse Palette enquanto começava a andar.

\- Se for pra tentar arrancar as minhas roupas você nem tente! - ameaçou, fazendo o maior dar uma risada alta.

\- Haha! Ai Goth, só você mesmo pra me conquistar com esse seu jeitinho de menina com TPM. - deu um beijo rápido no pescoço do menor, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e suas mãos agarrarem o tecido de sua blusa com força. Palette soltou mais uma risada alta. - Haha. Mas acho que já chega de te irritar e te deixar constrangido. Por mais que eu  ame fazer isso, não estou afim de levar um tapa na cara, hehe.

Goth não respondeu. Suas pernas e braços se ajustaram ao redor de Palette, enquanto o mesmo começava a subir as escadas. Enquanto o maior o levava, Fell!Goth aproveitou para olhar o redor da casa. O lugar era até bem grande para os padrões de Palette. Até onde o de manto negro sabia, o maior não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma casa assim, a não ser que tivesse roubado de alguém.

\- Como você conseguiu essa casa? Usou dinheiro roubado? Porque ricos nem você e nem seu pai são.

\- É um segredo… - respondeu ele com um sorriso inocente.

\- Esse segredo envolve algo que infrinja a lei, por um acaso? - perguntou Goth, estreitando as sobrancelhas.

\- Hum… Talvez…? - e foi naquele momento que o menor se deu um tapa na testa, mentalmente é claro. Já estava até vendo a encrenca em que os dois acabariam. Mas isso era assunto pra depois. - Welp, chegamos. - colocou o menor no chão e o braço em seu ombro.

\- Uou. Quarto grande hein? - comentou.

\- Hehe. Yep! Quanto maior o quarto, maior o espaço pra guardar nossas coisas.

Goth sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco ao ouvir a palavra “nossas”. Não estava acostumado a Palette o incluir nesse tipo de coisa. 

O menor, involuntariamente, soltou um bocejo.

\- Com sono? - questionou Fell!Palette.

\- Um pouco… É que eu tive que vir da minha casa até aqui A PÉ. E não é tão perto assim, sabe? Então sim, estou cansado. - resmungou Fell!Goth.

\- Então por que não dorme? - questionou o maior.

\- Ugh… Ainda tem que trazer a caixa aqui pra cima, arrumar as coisas, tenho que ver onde fica o resto das coisas… - de repente, a frase se Goth foi interrompida quando Palette o pegou no colo, estilo noiva. - H-hey! Qual é a sua?!

\- Podemos nos preocupar com a arrumação depois. Antes disso, você deveria dormir um pouco. - Palette levou-o para a cama e o colocou com cuidado na mesma, logo deitando-se ao seu lado.

\- E por que você tá deitando também? - questionou.

\- Você demorou pra chegar. Eu fiquei cansado também oras. - Goth revirou os olhos, só para ser puxado para mais perto de Palette. - Ok, chega de ficar emburrado. Só dorme. - puxou rapidamente as cortinas, escurecendo o cômodo.

Ao seu lado, Goth lutava contra o sono. Por mais que estivesse confortável, e adorasse dormir ao lado de Palette, não queria ter que dormir agora. 

O maior começou a acariciar as costas de Goth, numa tentativa de relaxá-lo, o que acabou dando certo.

\- Pare de querer bancar o durão e lutar contra o sono seu bobo. - deu um beijo na testa do menor. - Só vai dormir… 

Palette se acomodou ao lado do menor e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça do pequeno em seu peito. Já estava ficando difícil para Goth lutar contra o cansaço, então logo acabou se deixando levar por aquela comodidade que o cercava.

Ele se sentia estranhamente relaxado. Geralmente estaria muito estressado para conseguir dormir daquela maneira, mas com Palette ao seu lado era como se estivesse tudo mais calmo. O que era incrível, já que ele quase nunca perdia a chance de o irritar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Heh.

Talvez morar com Fell!Palette não fosse ser tão ruim afinal.


End file.
